


Celestial Certainties

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-series): Maybe it wasn't the wandering but the act of returning that kept drawing Michael back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Certainties

**Author's Note:**

> An Australian Flood Auction story for [](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/profile)[clair_de_lune](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/).

-x-x-x-x

"Come inside," Lincoln would say, on those cold winter nights when Michael was out on the rooftop searching through the clear, cloudless sky.

Michael always left off stargazing, then. His head would still be spinning with constellations, but he was happy to let Lincoln gather him in and help him warm up as they headed back downstairs to the apartment.

Michael couldn't have said what he dreamed about up there, only that everything seemed possible in those moments when he stepped away from the earthbound truth.

Maybe it wasn't the wandering but the act of returning that kept drawing him back. Tied to Lincoln by some invisible tether of need, Michael experienced both the nervous thrill of pulling away and the giddy reassurance of Lincoln's love each time Lincoln came looking for him again.

What Michael felt was nameless— _primal_ — and it went far beyond the feelings any of his friends seemed to have for _their_ families.

He and Lincoln had been through so much together, but none of it had been as hard as when the two of them were forced apart.

Someday, Michael might hope for big things and fairytale endings. For now, he was just happy to find himself right back in Lincoln's orbit.

 

 _\----- fin -----_


End file.
